A Barkeeper's Advice
by Beniko-senpai
Summary: Cana owns a Bar "The drunken Fairy" together with Bacchus. Her Cousin Lucy has relationship-problems with Natsu. Are they relly meant to be ? Can Cana help her cousin? And what does Gray have to do with all of it? Pairing: Lucy x Loki, Natsu x Gray. Rated: K. I suck at summaries but just give it a try, the Story is not that bad ;) Reviews are appreciated;)
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail –** A Barkeeper's Advice

Cana PoV:

On a night like this, there wasn't much to do, only a few people were out drinking, the rest was probably already asleep. No wonder, it was Tuesday and most people had work tomorrow.

As I looked around the bar, _my bar_ to be precise, I could only make out a handful of men, lonely man.

If I had to guess, I would say they were here to pass the time before heading to a nightshift at their job or didn't want to return to an empty apartment.

I'm not that good at reading people, but I've seen enough to know the different types of my bar visitors but I guess I should introduce myself now, shouldn't I?

You already know that I own a bar. She is called "The drunken Fairy". What can I say, I like Fairies and alcohol and my name is Cana Alberona by the way. I'm 21 years old, long dark brown hair which stops just above my lower back, great body, _of course_ and love to party, you know the type.

Also the reason why I opened my own bar and run her together with my, only a few years older, boyfriend Bacchus. Tall, muscular and the perverted type, but really fun. He is a part-time tattoo-artist at a 24-hour tattoo and piercing studio, which is why he only helps out at weekends, but as I said before, there isn't much to do on weekdays anyway. My cousin Lucy also helps out between her university duties.

I do not own the biggest bar but also not the smallest. I like her because she's comfy and also underneath my apartment.

When you enter through a double metallic door, on your left side is a wardrobe where Lucy is mostly stationed. Right next to it are the bathrooms.

When you go straight ahead through the short corridor, right in front of you in the right corner is the bar made out of mahogany wood as well as most of the furniture in my bar. On the wall behind her are shelves with various alcohol bottles and my licences. On the front are also a few stools.

In the middle of the large room is a step which leads up to the sitting area with lots of tables, stools and leather benches on the sides.

In a far corner on the other side of the room is a door that leads to a small place arranged like the main room, but mostly used for private matters.

Most of my guests are respectful and that's the reason why I don't fear having a beautiful black carpet throughout the whole bar. Man, I really love my bar!

I was already cleaning in order to lock up for the night as I heard someone enter the front door.

"We're closed dude!" I called from behind the counter at the bar. "Oi Cana! It's me and I picked up a little shrimp on the way, I think she needs to see you!" Bacchus' loud voice rang through the room.

"Okay, okay come in already." I hoped over the counter and saw him enter with my favourite cousin Lucy. I noticed his coat on her shaking shoulders, which left him, _of course_ , without a shirt.

 _How_ t _ypical of him._

As I looked closer I noticed tears running down her face. My eyes widened as I quickly drew her into a tight hug and let her cry on my shoulder. "What happened?!" I asked looking up at him but he only shrugged, not really knowing himself. "I found her just now on my way here, thought it would be a good idea to bring her with me. She always tells you everything."

"It...It's…N-Natsu..." Lucy stuttered before breaking down. I nodded. _What could the Idiot have done this time?!_ I thought angrily. I asked Lucy in a calm voice to follow me upstairs, while I gave Bacchus the task of locking up the bar.

General PoV:

Upstairs Lucy sat on the couch, while Cana made her a cup of tea and herself coffee, she had the feeling this would be a long night.

Lucy had calmed down a bit and was now starring around the room. Sure she had been her before, but she had always admired Cana's apartment. It was on the second floor of the two story house.

The living room she currently sat in, was made out of a large dark purple coloured L-shaped sofa in the middle of the room. There was a medium-sized TV a few meters afar, the wall behind it and on the opposite were painted white, while the other two were the same colour as the couch.

The floor was made out of mahogany just like most of the bar downstairs was.

In every corner of the room were either plants or shelves with books. Most of them were fantasy-novels, because Cana had a _secret_ affection for them. On the wall behind her were cabinets filled with various alcohol bottles or awards for 'the best barkeeper' and so on.

On the left side of the room was a door that lead to a guestroom and the other one next to it was their bedroom door.

On the other side was a balcony with a nice view. The door next to the TV lead to the kitchen where the staircase lead downstairs to the 'Fairy'. God knows what the architect thought when he designed this house.

As Cana set the cup of tea with extra sugar on the small table in front of her, her thoughts drifted back to the former topic. The older cousin took a seat next to her with a worried look on her face.

Bacchus had just joined them and the pair waited for Lucy to tell them her story.

"Please tell us what happened…" Cana said after a few minutes passed in utter silence. "…and who I need to teach a lesson." Bacchus added eager while cracking his knuckles.

Lucy's eyes wandered from the floor to her shaking hands and finally upwards meeting Cana's.

"It's Natsu…he…well uhm, he kind of…*sigh* today is our anniversary as you know and not only did he forget, but…but he also kissed Gray...oh Cana!" fresh tears had gathered in her eyes as she started to cry on her cousin's shoulder yet again.

At first Cana looked quite angry and Bacchus was ready to murder someone, but then it sunk in.

"Wait, Natsu is gay…and kissed Gray…that also means Gray is…" suddenly she burst out laughing. "HA! I KNEW IT! You owe me 50 bugs Bacchus!" Lucy had stopped crying abruptly and was staring at Cana shocked, she looked at her cousin's boyfriend who sweat dropped. "You knew…?" she asked.

He smiled ashamed, while scratching the back of his head. "Well, we kind of thought…you know, the pink hair…and so on…?" Cana had calmed down in the meantime and had now a dark aura around her. "But none the less, he cheated on you. Bacchus!" Said guy sensed the dangerous vibes from Cana and didn't dare disobey. "Yes?" "Ready the car, we have some business to take care of. Lucy you stay here."

Cana stood up and was ready to leave with Bacchus, who had suddenly appeared next to her, but Lucy grabbed her wrist. "Cana wait! I mean, I…I kind of knew too, from the start I guess. I'm not blind. The pink hair, the open-shirt thingy that showed all of his upper body, guy-nights…*sigh*

You know he was my best friend since kindergarten and maybe…we mistook our friendship for love." she finished blushing and looking at the floor once again.

Her killing intend had completely vanished by this time and was replaced with a knowing smile, she knew exactly what her young cousin was talking about. "That means Natsu gets to live a little longer, fine by me, but if he does dare to hurt Gray, I'll kill him!" "Aye sir!" Lucy agreed with a small smile.

They hugged each other, while Bacchus stood next to them dumbfounded. _Women, I really don't understand them. One minute they will murder you and the other they forget everything about it._

 _I think I need a drink!_

"So who's up for some drinking games?!" he asked with a grin, knowing that Cana would definitely agree to a contest with me anytime. The girls had separated and while my girlfriend gave me the thumbs-up sign, Lucy muffled a yawn. "Maybe next time, besides I'm not crazy enough to challenge both of you. Thanks."

"Fine by me, but this Saturday party at the 'Fairy', alright? We need to celebrate your new single-status and Natsu's official coming-out!" suggested Cana with a sly grin and Bacchus agreed. "Alright."

 _Perfect, I always wanted to set her up with Loke and that will be the best opportunity!_ Cana thought enthusiastically, slight grin still in place.

Lucy yawned again, visibly tired from all the crying she did tonight. "Can I sleep here just for tonight, Cana?" she asked rubbing her sore eyes. "Sure, you know I still have ' _your'_ room prepared for you if you finally decide to move in with us." "Thanks." She said grateful as Cana lead her to her own room first, to find her some clothes to wear for the night. In the meantime Bacchus prepared everything for their drinking contest.

Cana PoV:

After Lucy went to bed, I settled on the couch next to Bacchus both of us a glass of whisky in our hands.

"You know…" he began "…I think you're a great cousin."

"I know." I replied smug while playing with the half emptied glass in my hand.

"I'd love to have you as my cousin, you know. You have humour."

"Correct."

"You can handle almost as many drinks as me..."

"Almost?!"

"…and you can be murderous yet sexy. Why can't you be my cousin?" he asked with a grin.

"Well my cousin doesn't get to do this." I answered while leaning forward for a short kiss.

"Alright, point taken." We set our empty glasses on the couch table in front of us and kissed again.

"I think I've got a better idea than pointless drinking." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"It's not pointless, but you're right." I agreed as we kissed again. "I love you." "Love you too babe." With that we made our way to the bedroom.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter

General PoV:

It's was finally Friday and Cana and Lucy were getting ready for the party tonight. Lucy had stayed with Cana and Bacchus the last few days.

"Cana are you sure I should wear this? I mean…it is kind of…YOU."

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, I mean look at me!"

Lucy had borrowed some of Cana's clothes because she neither had the time nor the money to buy something new for the party. But the problem was…Cana's clothes were all quite revealing. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but sigh.

She wore a white shirt, which went only above her lower back. It was held closed by a band below her collar and a knot under her chest. It also exposed a black 'top' that looked more like a bra than an actual piece of cloth.

"Well I think you look stunning!"

"I knew you would say that." Cana herself wasn't looking that bad either. She wore her signature clothes. Brown jeans which went just past her knees together with a light pink belt and a blue 'shirt' that could also be compared to a bikini top.

Cana laughed before getting serious again. "Now let me do your make-up. I promise it will be simple and you will thank me later!"

"Fine! But you better behave tonight. No match-making or shipping how you call it! Whatever that is…"

"Okay!" she answered cheerfully after crossing her fingers behind her back. "…If you want I can tell you everything about shipping and fanfiction!"

"No thanks! After you told Bacchus he vanished for a whole week and it kind of changed him."

She shuddered. "Whatever Fanfiction is, I think I'm better off being left in the dark."

"Fine!" Cana groaned. "Now come and sit!"

* * *

While the girls were getting ready, Bacchus had checked everything downstairs in the bar for the big party. They finally came down and as he turned around his jaw almost hit the floor.

"You look amazing!" he shouted and whistled. Cana came up to him and kissed him passionately until Lucy cleared her throat. "Guys it's almost eight. Could you please behave and open up so that we can finally start drinking." She suggested.

Lucy hadn't always been fond of alcohol but what else could have been expected when you hang around these two. Cana separated herself from her boyfriend. "Good idea!"

Normally when Lucy helped out she would stand at the wardrobe, but the weather was nice which meant she would have the night off. Cana unlocked and opened the door, but fixed it so it would stay open. Outside she found Natsu, Gray and Erza already waiting. "Hey there, come on in and let's get this party started." She greeted them smiling. The others nodded and walked in after her.

It was still early and most people would come around eleven. That meant they would enjoy each other's company and chat. Later it would be drinking, dancing and joking around. Cana looked at the happy face of her cousin as she hugged Natsu. _'I guess this is just what she needed_.'

* * *

It was around midnight and the party was bustling with people. Suddenly Cana spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "Loki!" she shouted over the loud music. He saw her and made his way over to the bar.

"Cana, great to see you. The party is a success I see." He greeted her with his signature smirk and hugged her over the bar.

"Jep." She grinned.

"Sooo, where is that beautiful cousin you told me so much about?" he asked without missing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"She is over there, next to the cute couple. The blonde girl." she giggled, obviously a bit tipsy.

"Wait, is that Natsu…and, and Gray?" he looked stunned. "Wow and I thought they would never get together. I mean it _was_ painfully obvious!" they laughed. "Alright, I'll try my luck." He said smirking, but before he could make one step into that direction he felt two iron grips on his shoulders.

He turned his head to the left and saw Bacchus serious face, looking to the left he saw Cana's murderous look. "Even though you're one of our best friends, we know you're a playboy. AND if you dare hurt her, you'll pay. Understood?" _Cana sure is scary_. Loki thought. He turned around to see Bacchus giving him a death stare. He sighed.

"You know my playboy days are over since the…well, Karin-Incident. I won't hurt her, alright? I promise." He answered honestly.

Both their stances changed instantly as Bacchus wrapped an arm around Cana's shoulder, both grinning. "Good." They said in unison as he finally made his way through the crowd.

Meanwhile with Lucy, Natsu and Gray…

"So Luce, how are ya?" Natsu greeted her with a goofy grin and one arm around Gray's shoulders.

"I'm fine really, what about you two lovebirds?" she asked, causing Natsu to laugh and Gray to blush.

"And well, I'm quite interested. Mind telling me you story, Gray?"

"I, uhm, sure but before that…I really wanted to apologise to you Lucy! I'm sorry for stealing Natsu! Please forgive me!" he blurted out.

It didn't surprise Lucy that her dark haired friend was feeling guilty but she wasn't concerned about it anymore, so she smiled warmly at him. "It's ok Gray, really. I'm actually very happy for the two of you. But honestly I'm curious, so spill." Gray sighed in relief and began to tell his story…

 _Flashback few weeks earlier…_

Gray PoV:

"Hey Mom, Dad can…can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure kid what's up?" Ur, his mother said. They were both in the living room watching TV. I was standing in front of them determined to finally tell them my secret. "You once told me to always be honest with you, right?" "That's correct, we always encouraged you and your brother Lyon to tell us if something's bothering you." his father said. I had already told Lyon and he seemed ok with it so I guess my parents will accept me too, right?

"Alright…well, you see…uhm" "Spit it out already! You know I hate it when you are insecure like that!" my father's loud voice rang through the room. "I'm gay!" I exclaimed surprised by my own voice not wavering.

There was a long silence after that, both my parents looking rather shocked. "Honey are you sure?" my mother asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. You see there's a boy I like…" While my mother gave me a warm smile my farther looked rather angry.

"No, you are not! Don't be ridiculous boy! Stop fooling around. Gay? What a joke! Now go to your room and think about what you just did! You know I hate lying the most!" he exclaimed a bit too loud for my liking. I was shocked or rather hurt by my dad's words but didn't think twice before obeying. Looking at the floor as I made my way to my room, I only looked up once to meet my mother's eyes. They told me, that she'd come by later, when my dad was asleep.

And she did.

I sat in the corner of my room thinking. If my parents couldn't accept me, then who would? At least my brother had but that didn't mean much, considering he was just one person in this whole world.

My thoughts were interrupted by my mother entering from the door on the other side of the room.

"Hey kiddo, you alright? I know your farther didn't mean what he said. He's just…" she tried to reason my father's comments but it didn't change a thing as I just blankly stared at the wall.

"Mother. We both know that he meant what he said. Just stop please, you're only making it harder for me. The only thing I want to know is if you think so too?" She shook her head to my relief.

"The way I see it you're old enough to know what it is you like. Also I'll love you no matter what and having a homosexual son might not be so bad. Let's go shopping sometime, ne?" she smiled at me and I could only laugh.

"Alright, thanks Mom."

"Good, now go to bed and greetings to Natsu next time you see him." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, whereas my jaw dropped. "I…I…"

"Sorry dear, it _was_ painfully obvious." She giggled.

"Good night." She stood up and left me blushing.

 _If only Dad could be this understanding…_ after that I fell asleep, dreaming of who else but Natsu, that pink-headed idiot.

Only a few days later, without talking to Dad, I moved in with Lyon. To my surprise it was his idea. He had talked with Mum and they both agreed that it would be best.

The next day I got a strange text from my best friend/crush Natsu. _We need to talk. 'It's important! And I want cookies!'_ How typical of him. So the next day we met at the park and I bought his favourite cookies with me.

As we sat on one of the benches in front of the lake surrounded by trees so no one could see us, I asked him what he wanted to talk about. "Well, I did a lot of thinking these past few days and…" _Oh god, he's serous for once, that means it's really important this time._

"…well, it's about Lucy…" _Tsk, of course._

"I just don't think she's the right one…you see. I like someone else…" _Someone else…?_ I decided to play cool, so I smirked at him. "Well who is it? Don't tell me you're in love with me?" I laughed out loud. I didn't see the flash of hurt pass his face as he looked down at the grass. I only saw him ball his fists before…my mind went blank as I felt his lips on mine.

As he separated himself from me I was blushing madly…just like him. "I'm sorry…" I heard him say, but I didn't trust my voice and just nodded.

"I guess the cat's outta the bag, ne?" He gave me his typical grin.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, it's just that I…" I couldn't let him complete that sentence as I pulled him close and kissed him again…and again.

After our make-out session at the lake we sat in silence. "Guess that marks our coming out of the closet, ne?" he asked me grinning. "Yeah…but what about Lucy?" I had asked the most dreaded question, which I instantly regretted.

"Guess I should talk to her, it's just…I want my best friend back. I hope she understands."

"Yeah…" after that we sat in silence until the sun was beginning to set and we parted ways.

As I sat in my bed that night I was as happy as I could be. Natsu returned my feelings and no one could spoil my happiness now…guess I was wrong because the next day while Lyon was still in university my father showed up…

 _Flashback End, back in the bar with Lucy, general PoV._

"He wasn't happy with me and he thought a few slaps in the face would set things right. I haven't spoken to him ever since. We wanted to talk to you about it, but before that…well you saw us. The rest is history. Again I'm really sorry Lucy!" Gray ended his story.

"I think your story is sooo cute, well except for the father-problem, I mean. But I can relate to that. Ever since my mother died my dad hasn't been the same. He's stressed out and cold towards me the whole time, which is why I plan on moving in with Cana." She sighed.

"But don't let yourself down because of that. I think in due time he will understand and you're still his son. He'll come around, believe me." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gray, too, managed a small smile.

"You know what? Enough with the depressing talk. Today we party and tomorrow we'll be responsible again! Now I'll tell you what to do, so listen up! Gray, drown that drink of yours now!" Both turned to Natsu shocked. Gray nodded instantly. "Aye sir!" "And you Lucy, prepare yourself and talk to the hot redhead coming your way, understood?" "Aye sir…wait what?!" but Natsu was already on his way.

Just as she turned around she came face to face with no one else but Loki. Said male greeted her with a smirk. "Hey Lucy, so who's that hot redhead you were talking about?" _Oh god!_

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail – A Barkeeper's Advice

3rd Chapter

General PoV.:

"So, you were talking about a hot redhead Lucy? Who is it? I have to tell him, that this is my territory." He said smirking.

"I uh, well I…" She stuttered, but her Brain just shut down. Lucy blushed.

 _She is so cute, when she's blushing like this._

"So, I uhm…" _God help me! This is so embarrassing!_

Cana sensed her cousin's unease and went to help her. Grabbing three shot glasses and tequila she made her way over to where Loki and Lucy were standing.

"Alright folks, who's up for some shots?" she asked them loudly over the music while grinning from ear to ear. Both of them nodded eagerly. _You're a life-saver Cana._ As if she heard what Lucy was thinking, Cana turned her head and winked at the blonde in front of her.

Girls just have this mutual understanding no male could ever understand.

Half the tequila bottle later, Lucy was able to form correct sentences and could easily hold a conversation with Loki. Cana had just gone to help Bacchus, which left them talking about various topics. Well one topic to be precise. Astronomy. Both of them were fascinated by it.

"So what's your favourite constellation Loki?" Lucy's eyes were gleaming at this topic.

"Well, Leo of course!" He said not smirking but an actual honest smile adorned his face.

"Leo was one of the earliest recognised constellations. In Greek mythology Leo was a strong, invulnerable Nemean Lion. But Hercules killed him. In order to remember the brave Lion, Zeus put him up in the sky."

"That's quite fascinating Loki." She smiled at him, which left him blushing. _I've never met a girl that shares my interest in the stars._ He thought shocked.

He coughed. "Ahm, well, anyway!" _God-damn it, pull you self together Loki! Now!_

"Wanna' dance Lucy?" he asked, trying desperately to change the topic in order to compose himself.

"Sure." She answered and off they went, joining Natsu and Gray on the dancefloor.

 _The great Loki blushing. I never thought I would be able to witness that. HA! I knew they had a thing for each other_. Cana was silently celebrating at the other side of the bar while Bacchus laughed his ass off.

Suddenly the music changed to a slow song and Natsu and Gray stepped closer together while silently dancing to the slow rhythm.

Lucy looked over to Loki, he seemed unfazed by the change in music. Extending his hand and bowing lightly he asked again "Can I have this dance, princess?" Lucy felt her face heating up by his words but took his hand nonetheless. Loki pulled her to his chest as they slowly swayed over the dancefloor.

 _I must look like a tomato by now, oh god!_

The blonde thought as she buried her face in Loki's chest. Good thing she didn't look up, because even the _great_ Loki was blushing madly.

 _What's wrong with me today? First blushing and now I'm feeling nervous!? That has never happened before, come on Loki get it together!_ He willed himself to calm down.

The slow song passed and the music was back to normal, but they stayed that way. Lucy felt her liquid courage drain. She suggested to go to the bar and get something to drink while he went to the bathroom.

At the bar:

Lucy PoV.:

I approached Cana and asked her for a martini.

"He sure has changed." said her cousin smiling.

"You think?"

"Yeah, while you two were dancing he didn't even look once at another girl. I remember a few months ago, he would have already tried to flirt with every girl in the bar. Twice. Single or not didn't matter. But now, he only has eyes for you."

Lucy choked on her drink. _What?!_ "What do you mean Cana? I…I mean…it's not like I'm interested in him…or something like that. I don't care if he looks at other girls…or not…" I tried to reason…guess I failed, because Cana looked at me with that ' _I know something you don't'_ look of hers.

Then it clicked. "You set this up didn't you? Cana! I told you that I didn't want that…" I gasped. "You read that in one of those Fanfictions didn't you?! How dare you try that?"

I was about to throw a fit when she raised her hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I just wanted to help out." She winked at me before saying "…and we both know, a few years back you had a huge crush on dear Loki here, didn't you?"

I blushed and tried to defend myself, but I was fighting a lost battle.

 _Flashback 1 year prior…_

In the car:

 _Finally the new astronomical observatory is opening today, I'm so excited. Levy, my best friend, was driving as we halted at a stoplight. "I can't wait, what about you Levy?" I asked smiling from ear to ear._

" _Me too…wait isn't that Loki… and Karen, there in the car next to us?" she was right. The couple was sitting in the taxi to our left but they were angrily shouting at each other._

" _They don't look too happy."_

" _Yeah, I heard Karen was chosen as a celebrity to attend the opening ceremony of the observatory and cut the ribbon. Plus I heard their relationship isn't going that well. Poor Loki."_

" _You're right…Levy, am I a bad person to think that he's better off with someone else? Maybe me? I feel so guilty for thinking this way, but I can't help it." Looking down at my hands, I tried my best to stop the tears that threatened to roll down my cheeks. Levy put her hand on my shoulder._

" _Lucy, you're just human. Still, I think you're right. That relationship is destroying him, he looks so tired just listening and the same goes for her. But " I looked up as she gave me an encouraging smile "today is our day. That means no worrying about anything, got it?"_

" _You're right! To the observatory and then a bar!" My best friend sweat dropped. "Cana sure is rubbing of on you, isn't she?" we giggled and the lights turned to green as we continued on our way._

At the observatory:

 _We entered the great entrance hall. There were a lot of people in formal attire chatting and drinking._

 _Of course Levy and I were dressed up, too. She was wearing a low cut dark yellow dress with long sleeves just pass her elbows and it went down past her knees. The dress fitted perfectly and complimented her light blue hair. And yes, it's her natural her colour._

 _I, myself was wearing a burgundy coloured low cut dress, with matching high heels. It went down to my feet._

 _Instantly a waiter handed both of us a glass of red wine and wished us a good evening._

 _After half an hour of greeting people and visiting the exhibition in the other rooms, the new director held his speech._

" _Welcome Ladies and Gentleman! I'm really happy to see that so many people came to the grand opening of the Zodiac-Star-Observatory." *Clapping*_

 _As the director continued his speech about his love for astronomy someone tapped my shoulder._

" _Hey Lucy, Levy. Didn't expect the two of you here. Astronomy fans, I guess?"_

" _Loki, nice to meet you." My blue haired friend greeted, before excusing herself to go to the restroom. "So Lucy, you're interested in the stars, huh? And Levy too? Must be great having a friend to share one's interest." Guess the last part was more to himself, as he looked in the direction of the staircase on the middle of the room, where the director was still talking._

" _Yeah, but I didn't know you were interested too, guess Karen's rubbing off on you. I mean why else would she be here." He stiffened at the mention of his girlfriend's name and I instantly regretted saying that._

" _Karen doesn't care one bit about the things I'm interested in. The only thing on her mind is her career." He gritted his teeth, thankfully Levy joined us again._

" _Now Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome our local celebrity Karen Lilicia who is going to cut the ribbon and officially open this building!" The crowd cheered as Karen took her place and the director handed her a big scissor._

 _As the red ribbon was cut the crowd cheered once more and the party continued._

 _Karen spotted Loki and joined us. "Hello, my name's Karen as you should know, nice to meet you." She gave us a false smile._

" _I'm Levy."_

" _And my name is Lucy. Nice to meet you, too." We both forced a smile as Loki and her bid their farewells while holding hands._

" _Poor Loki, I wonder if he had the chance to look at the exhibition."_

" _Well, maybe you two can go together some other time?" Levy suggested. "y-You m-mean like a d-date?" 'A date with Loki would be awesome!' If it wasn't for my best friend I would've got lost in a daydream of me and Loki…"Snap out of it, Lucy! He's with Karen and I don't think she's going to set him free anytime soon." *sigh* "I know."_

 _Later that night, after Levy had dropped me off at my house I got a strange message from Loki._

'Lucy Babe, I need you NOW! Can I come over? You won't regret it, I promise.'

 _Why would I regret him coming over? Good thing my dad is on a business trip for a few days. I send Loki a text, saying that I had no problem with him coming over._

 _Twenty minutes later, he stood at my front door...the scent of alcohol all over him, his eyes glazed and his stance slightly crooked._

" _Hey Luce, what's up?" he smirked but his eyes showed that he wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow morning._

" _Nothing, but you better explain what that strange message was all about, got it? And have you been drinking?!" He just laughed. What the Hell?!_

" _Loki, I…" he cut me off._

" _She's dead, Lucy, she's dead and it's all my fault!" silent tears were running down his face._

" _Ssshhh, it's ok, who's dead Loki?"_

" _Karen…" Karen?! I couldn't believe it…_

" _Hey Lucy, could I ask you something or would you do me a favour?" I hope I won't regret this._

" _S-Sure."_

" _Hold still for a moment…" I did as he asked me to. Suddenly I felt a pair of Lips on mine. Is he kissing me?!_

 _I tried pushing him off me. "Loki, don't… you're drunk."_

" _I'm not. Lucy, I know we both want this." He said while his hands roamed over my body as he kissed my neck._

" _Loki stop it!" This has to stop! "No Karen please, I miss you so much." He thinks I'm Karen?!_

 _*Slap*_

" _Snap out of it, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, got it?" Loki looked at me wide-eyed, realization dawned upon him. "L-Lucy, I'm so sorry." As he broke down once again._

 _This time I hugged him and let him cry on my shoulder. I didn't ask questions, I was just there for him._

 _We stayed this way until we both fell asleep on the couch._

 _End of Flashback…_

"The next day, he couldn't remember anything, not even texting me. And I kept it a secret ever since."

Cana was silent as she took in this new information.

 _Crossing her arms and looking directly into my eyes. Oh god, she's going to lecture me!_

"Now you listen carefully." she began "Both you and Loki have been through a lot and you deserve happiness. You deserve one another, understood? You can't deny that there's something between the two of you. Everyone can see it and whatever happened years ago is in the past, got it? Now down with that drink and go for it, girl!"

I did as my cousin ordered me to and turned around just to face a shocked Loki. I gasped. "H-How l-long have you been standing t-there?" I stuttered.

 _To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail – A Barkeeper's Advice

Chapter 4

 _Lucy PoV:_

"How much did you hear?!" I asked shocked. He opened his mouth a few times but didn't say anything. Loki looked down at the floor before taking my hand. We exited the bar leaving a surprised Cana behind.

Loki led me to the far corner of a nearby park. We sat down at one of the benches but no one said anything at least for 10 minutes until I broke the silence.  
"Uhm, Loki? I…"  
"Why didn't you tell me, Lucy?" he looked me in the eyes. I could see the sadness in his eyes and a hint of disappointment. I looked down at my own hands. ' _Why, indeed_.'  
"I don't know…I'm sorry Loki, you just seemed so hurt and I didn't know how you'd react…I'm sorry. I know I should've said something sooner, but I…"  
"Lucy, it's not you who's at fault. It's me." He took hold of both my hands.  
"Will you accept my apology if I tell you what happened back then on that evening?"  
"Loki, you don't have to…"  
"I need to, Lucy, I care a lot about you and I know you do too. I need to tell you because…because…I need closure. Please." Our eyes met and I understood that this was something both of us needed.  
I nodded.

 _Flashback said evening, years back…_

 _Loki PoV.:  
_ _We bid our goodbyes to Lucy and her friend.  
_ _'_ Lucy. She's nothing like Karen. From what I heard from Cana, she cares a lot about her friends' feelings and she seems interested in astronomy. She also doesn't look that bad…No Loki! You're with Karen, remember? Hopefully not much longer though…'

 _My thoughts were roughly interrupted by Karen elbowing me in the ribs.  
_ _"_ _Loki are you even paying attention to me?! What's wrong with you? Aren't I your girlfriend?!" She had dragged me out of the observatory.  
_ _"_ _Come on! Let's get going or I'll miss my flight!" We bordered a nearby taxi.  
_ _"_ _To the airport and make it quick!" Karin rudely ordered the driver as we took off.  
_

 _"_ _I can't take it anymore, Karen!"  
_ _"_ _W-what?" she looked dumbfounded at first, then angry. "What the Hell are you talking about Loki?!" In that moment her cell phone rang. She picked it up and her anger turned to the person on the other end of the line._

 _"_ _Aries, what do you want?! I know I'm late and whose fault is it?! You're the one who made my schedule, remember?! God, you're useless! You're fired!" She threw her phone in the floor and stomped on it.  
_ _'_ What's her problem _?' "Karen, enough is enough. I can't take it anymore, the way you treat everyone._ _Please stop the taxi, I'm off." I told the driver and fled out the door.  
_ _"_ _Loki! Wait! Please! I can change! Come back!" but I didn't turn around and instead kept on walking.  
_ _"_ _Alright! Go! I don't care, I hate you!" She had exited the taxi._

 _I crossed the road as Karen shouted after me. What I didn't notice was her following me.  
_ _"_ _Loki!" I turned around just to see her looking at me angrily before she was hit by a car._

 _"_ _KAREN!"_

 _End of Flashback..._

 _Lucy PoV.:  
_ "All I could do was scream. Civilians had called an ambulance and the police arrested the drunk driver that hit her. Just seconds before she was hit…that look in her eyes…it still haunts me. That calm look, like she knew what was coming. That look, it still haunts me to this very day."  
He sighed.  
"Still it's my fault, we stopped the taxi on that road. My fault that she followed me. I'm responsible for her death, that's why I don't deserve happiness. I took her life so why should I be allowed to live mine happily. I'm sorry, Lucy. I care a lot about you…but we can't be together…"

He stood up and was about to go, but I grabbed his hand in a firm grip. I looked at the floor, my bangs covering my eyes.  
I whispered "It's not your fault…" tears gathered in my eyes "It's not your fault." I said a bit louder.  
"Karen left the taxi on her free will, the driver was drunk and that's not your fault. No one could have prevented it and you know that. Loki. You need to understand that you didn't kill her. It was an accident…"  
I choked on my tears. "…an accident, please Loki, you need to let go…please, for your sake…"  
' _Great, now I'm crying. Get yourself together, Lucy. Be strong…at least for him!_ '  
' _Lucy…_ ' I looked up and saw the speechless look on his face, he too was on the brink of tears.

"I-I can't…" I heard him whisper.  
"It's been four years, Loki! How long do you intend to suffer?! Loki, please, let her rest…"  
"Lucy…" now both of us were crying while hugging.  
"Loki, for both of us, it's ok. Let go…" he separated himself from me before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss on my lips. I could feel him pouring all his feelings into it, all the things he couldn't say.

We separated and smiled at each other, while walking back to the bar. Hand in hand.

 _Back in the bar, Cana PoV.:_

"Do you think they'll come back?" my boyfriend asked.  
"Don't know. Loki seemed hurt, I'm not sure, though. He was in a hurry all of a sudden."  
Bacchus nodded.  
"Oi, Cana! We're gonna' head home now. Greetings to Lucy and Loki, if they decide to show up again." Natsu had an arm around a blushing Gray, as they walked up to the bar. A few hugs were exchanged. "Have fun tonight you two!" Natsu laughed heartily while Gray just wished to disappear from earth itself, because everyone in the bar just stared at them.  
"See ya!" Natsu shouted before exiting the bar together with his official boyfriend.  
"Gray sure is cute, when he's blushing, isn't he?" I was shocked to hear that from Bacchus.

"Don't worry, I still like you the most." he said grinning. ' _Guess the alcohol got to his head_.'  
He suddenly spun me around and kissed me passionately.  
"Not in front of my guests, you idiot!" I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

We heard a cough that brought us back into reality.  
"Lucy, Loki! You're back…" I looked down at their hands and a wide grin spread across my face.  
I giggled. "Guess my plan worked, huh?" both of them blushed madly at my _innocent_ comment, but they still looked happy.  
Loki looked confused "What plan?" he asked. I wanted to answer him instantly, but before I could utter a single word, Lucy cut it.  
"You don't want to know, believe me."

Loki just shrugged and hesitantly put an arm around Lucy's shoulders. He nervously looked in my direction, making sure I wasn't about to kill him but I just nodded with a smile.  
"Alright you two…" I began "…you're allowed to go upstairs, but don't stay up too long, understand? And yes, Loki is allowed to stay over."

Both Lucy and Loki looked like tomatoes at my words and were hesitant to move.  
"Now go, before I change my mind." They didn't think twice before walking up the stairs.

Suddenly there were two arms hugging me from behind.  
"Thank you Cana, for everything." I smiled.  
"You're welcome, Lucy. Now off with you, good night."

After Lucy vanished, two muscular arms hugged me from behind once again. 'What's wrong today?'  
"I have to repeat myself. You, Cana, sure are the greatest cousin one could have."  
"Let's not rush things, ok? I hope things will work out between the two of them. No, I know it'll work out, they both deserve to be happy."  
"Just like you." then he kissed me.

Hours later, after everyone had left we closed 'the Fairy' and went upstairs. Lucy's room door was slightly open and when I heard nothing suspicious, I glanced in.  
Lucy and Loki were lying on the bed, her head on his chest and both of them soundly asleep. I smiled and closed the door.  
"They're so cute together." I said as I joined Bacchus in our own bed. I snuggled up to him and had to supress a yawn.  
"You're right, babe. How about we catch some sleep as well? You deserved it after today."  
"Fine." *yawn* "Good night." I said before kissing him and snuggling closer up to him.  
"Night, babe."

 _The End?_

Author's Note: 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this Story. I'm still not sure if I want to write a Sequel, because there's still some unfinished Business with Natus/Gray's parents. Well it's up to you to decide. ;)

Bye-Pumpkin ;)


End file.
